star_trek_shadow_operationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ops Base One and USS Resurrection NPC profiles
Ops Base One Ian Connor MacLeod (Commanding Officer) Rank: Vice Admiral Race: Human Age: 83 Birthplace: Lockerbie, Scotland Physical Data: Height: 6' 0" Weight: 190 lbs Sex: Male Race: Human Hair: White, wears a goatee Eyes: Gray Family: Father: Ewan MacLeod, soldier Mother: Ava, scientist Spouse: None Children: Michael, son; daughter, Chas'naH Personality: MacLeod is gruff, level-headed but sometimes temperamental. He is not one for mincing words and likes people to be straight forward and honest with him. Description: Tall, handsome and muscular, MacLeod has managed to hold onto his good looks despite his age. He stays in shape and appears to be a man 20-years younger. His years as a special ops commando and intelligence agent have left him with some scars and a slight limp as he's gotten older. History: Born in 2311 in Edinburgh, Scotland, MacLeod's father was a soldier serving with the Federation who fought in several conflicts in the early part of the 24th century. The biggest battle he saw during his tours of duty was the Tomed Incident, a confrontation between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire in 2311 that cost thousands of lives. The incident led to the signing of the Treaty of Algeron, which banned Federation research into or use of any cloaking device, and led to the withdrawal of the Romulan government from interstellar affairs until 2364. During his father's time away at war, MacLeod grew up in Scotland, where his mother worked as a warp core engineer at Starfleet. As a boy, MacLeod spent a great deal of time around the scientific community and his mother hoped he might one day follow her footsteps as a scientist or engineer, but young Ian fancied his father's line of work. In 2329 Ian MacLeod went to Starfleet Academy and in 2333 he was assigned to the U.S.S. Kraken and saw his first action in conflict with the Ferengi, not long after the destruction of the U.S.S. Stargazer. He rose through the ranks over the years, serving aboard several ships until 2344 when he was recruited by Rear Admiral Sorvek into Starfleet Intelligence. MacLeod spent several years after on various missions for Starfleet Intelligence. His missions took him to many alien worlds and put him into conflicts with many enemies of the Federation. In 2346 he was assigned as an intelligence officer to the Federation Embassy on Qo'noS and it was there he met a Klingon woman named K'zarah. He was involved with this woman for several months and eventually he was reassigned and left the Klingon homeworld. He did not know and was never told he had fathered a child while he was with K'zarah and a few months later his daughter, Chas'naH, was born. MacLeod was married to his now former wife, Darla, in 2351 and the couple had a son, Michael. The MacLeod's became estranged and they were divorced in 2365. In 2376 MacLeod was recruited, again by Admiral Sorvek, to serve as captain of the U.S.S. Fearless, a Sovereign-class starship assigned as the base of operations for a team of Shadow Operations personnel. It was there he met Chas'naH, who served with the SO team, and learned of her heritage. MacLeod commanded Fearless for a number of missions until Starfleet shut the organization down in 2387. Ian has spent the past seven years as vice admiral with Starfleet Intelligence, assigned to Admiral Sorvek's staff. USS Resurrection Quentin Lazarus (Captain) Race: Human Age: 72 Birthplace: Osaka Prime, Federation Colony Physical Data: Height: 5'11" Weight: 185 Sex: Male Race: Human Hair: Bald Eyes: Brown Family: Father: Damian (deceased) Mother: Cressida (deceased) Spouse: T'Lara (deceased) Children: Karl, Sahat, Carolyn (all deceased) Personality: Lazarus is a rough individual who is seemingly emotionless. He is efficient, cool and calculating, but has been know to have a bad temper. He is usually quite logical, but sometimes at a stressful moment has been known to become something of a risk taker. Strongly hates Cardassians. Description: Lazarus is a large, sturdy man who works out frequently. He is bald, wears no facial hair and has a computer implant on the right side of his head (see below). Right arm is a visibly mechanical appendage. History: Born on the Federation agricultural colony of Osaka Prime in 2322, Quentin Lazarus was the son of farmers on the lush planet of some 58,000 settlers from Earth, Bolinar, Andoria and Vulcan. His parents encouraged Quentin to pursue his dream of space exploration, so at age 18 he was sent to Earth where he joined Starfleet Academy. After the academy, in 2343, Ensign Lazarus was posted aboard the USS Columbia, a Soyuz-class ship which was sent on a one-year deep space survey mission. Lazarus was assigned to ship's security. He remained aboard the ship through the one-year survey and for two more years after that, on various scientific and research missions in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. In 2346, Lazarus was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and was transferred to Starfleet Intelligence. He began there in a security capacity, assigned to the listening post on Gormas VII, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. When the listening post was attacked by Romulans during the Markera Skirmish of 2347, Lazarus was one of only six survivors. He single-handedly repelled a Romulan boarding party and saved the listening post's commanding officer. The skirmish soon ended diplomatically and the post was closed. Lazarus was then reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence field operative training, where he spent six months in training to be a spy. Not long after that, he was sent into the field on a series of classified missions from 2347-2354. During this time he became a full-lieutenant and at the end of this period was sent to the Federation Embassy on Cardassia Prime as an information officer. During his early years in intelligence, Lazarus met his future wife --T'Lara, a Vulcan tactical analyst with Starfleet Intelligence. The two fell in love and were married in 2351. T'Lara left Starfleet to pursue her other interest in alternative energy research so they settled on Lazarus' homeworld of Osaka Prime where a group of scientists were busy researching new forms of energy. Twin sons Karl and Sahat were born in 2354 and daughter, Carolyn, was born in 2356. Assigned to Cardassia was good for Lazarus because he was only three days from Osaka Prime, which was near the Cardassian/Federation border. Every chance he got he went home to visit his family. But from 2354-58, relations between the Cardassian Union and the Federation dissolved over various border disagreements and the staff of the embassy was expelled in 2358. Shortly thereafter, Cardassia and the Federation went to war. Lazarus was assigned back to Starfleet Intelligence in San Francisco, but was granted shore leave to go back to Osaka Prime and convince his family to return to Earth with him. Being so close to Cardassian space with a war underway was unsettling for Lazarus and he wanted his entire family safe with him on Earth. Shortly after he arrived, Osaka Prime fell under attack. When conventional means of attack and invasion failed, the Cardassians launched a metagentic weapon at the colony. Devastation from the device was massive. More than half of the 58,000 colonists died, the survivors suffered from various forms of ailments ranging from skin irritations to neurological damage and organ failure. Lazarus' entire family -- wife, children and parents -- died in the attack. Lazarus was found alive and taken to a Federation medical ship, the USS Goddard where a massive effort to save his life took place. When it was over, Quentin Lazarus was alive but in horrible condition. The metagenic weapon had caused massive damage to his body, as a result he lost many of his internal organs, all of which could not be replaced with cloned or donated organs because of the widespread metagenic damage to his body. So an artificial heart, lungs, liver, stomach and several other organs had to be substituted. Also replaced was his legs (both mechanical), one arm (a visible mechanical appendage) and a section of his brain, which was replaced with a neural-computer implant, a portion of which extends out the right side of his face and head. Lazarus was also damaged psychologically. His family was dead, his body was almost completely mechanical and he was in a deep depression. It took almost two years for him to completely recover physically, but even today he is still very angry and sometimes depressed over his family. He returned to duty with Starfleet Intelligence in 2360 under the command of Rear Admiral Erik Jaegar, who was then with Starfleet Intelligence black ops. Lazarus, now a lieutenant commander, had shown a driving determination to join the war effort against the Cardassians, and with his heightened strength and abilities due to the replacement limbs and organs, Jaegar sent Lazarus on a number of secret missions behind Cardassian lines. Again, most of his missions remain classified, but he is believed to be responsible for raids on some Cardassian weapon design/construction facilities, several supply depots, two metagenic weapon depots and he may have been the assassin who carried out the hit on Kaylan Adan Dutak -- a Cardassian admiral who was poised to seize control of Cardassia Prime in a suspected military coup. If Dutak had seized power, the war with the Cardassians probably would have continued for many more years. After the war ended in the mid-2360s, Commander Lazarus left Starfleet to deal with his personal demons. Little is known of his life from 2366 to 2372, but he was believed to have spent time living in the Volon Colonies and may have been part of the Maquis, but this is only speculation by Starfleet Intelligence analysists based on several unconfirmed reports he was part of a more radical and violent Maquis cell. Lazarus resurfaced in 2372 as a 'consultant' to Admiral Jaegar, the field commander for Shadow Operations branch of Starfleet Intelligence. It is believed he was used on a freelance basis for several secret missions against the Klingons during the Federation/Klingon conflict of 2372-73 and possibly against the Dominion on more than one occasion. In 2373, Lazarus was reinstated to Starfleet at the rank of commander and was assigned as first officer of the USS Vanguard, a ship assigned to Starfleet Intelligence as a mobile listening post. His reactivation to Starfleet duty was carried out by Admiral Jaegar. Here he served for almost one year until he was promoted to the rank of captain and assigned to the USS Intruder with Shadow Operations in 2374. Lazarus remained with Shadow Operations for the duration. In 2387 he was asked by Sorvek and MacLeod to help them determine if Shadow Operation Admiral Erik Jaegar was working with Section 31. Lazarus was able to get his friend, Jaegar, to confess and he exposed Jaegar's involvement. After Jaegar was tried and convicted, Lazarus stepped down from Shadow Ops and retired. As a civilian, Lazarus met with several cybernetic specialists who were able to rebuild the damaged part of his body with new, state-of-the-art cybernetic parts. When they were finished, Lazarus once again looked normal, though his one cybernetic eye is a little glassy looking. His reconstructed arm, legs and organs are stronger than an average human. In 2394, having spent several years working for a mercenary troop called Freelance Guns Inc., Sorvek and MacLeod convinced him to return to a new Shadow Operations as captain of the prototype U.S.S. Resurrection. Starfleet Academy Skill: Command Intelligence Training: Surveillance, Demolitions, Assassination and Electronic Warfare Thomas “Tommy” Carmichael (Chief Engineer) Race: Human Age: 36 Birthplace: Chicago, Earth Physical Data: Height: 6' 2" Weight: 200 lbs Sex: Male Race: Human Hair: Bald, wears a black goatee Eyes: Brown Family Father: Reginald Mother: Valerie Spouse: None Children: None Personality: Carmichael is a bright young man with a genius level IQ and the body and looks of a professional football player. He is quiet and humble, but fiercely passionate when it comes to science and engineering. Description: Known for his height and muscular physique, most people would mistake Tommy Carmichael for a security officer. The fact is, he is a master engineer with multiple degree in engineering, astro-physics, quantum theory and so on. Tommy was born on Earth in 2358. His father was a Federation Marine and his mother was a scientist. The family moved to the Utopia Planatia Shipyards on Mars when Tommy was 6, where his mother worked in research and design. His father spent some time working on Shipyard Security, but as Tommy neared adulthood, he began to take assignments off-world. He was eventually assigned to the 308th Marine Combat Unit and was deployed in the Dominion War. He was killed on Valdar VI during a Marine raid on a Jem’Hadar outpost. Tommy was 16 years old. After he graduated high school, Tommy went to the Daystrom Institute where he completed his first of several degrees in just two years. After a stint at the Vulcan Science Academy, he returned to Earth and joined Starfleet. While attending Starfleet Academy, he attended the Banean Engineering Academy through virtual classes and while serving on his first assignment to Starbase 125, he took virtual classes through the Regulus III Science Academy. Also, while in Starfleet, Tommy maintained his athletic standards by excelling in boxing, wrestling and judo. He even played a little holodeck football with other crew members on Starbase 125. In 2381 Carmichael was promoted to lieutenant and was assigned to the Antares shipyards where he was drafted into R&D engineering for Starfleet. Tommy worked on a variety of top secret projects at the Antares Shipyards. He was posted there until 2387, when he was assigned to the USS Formidable, a prototype Starfleet ship he had worked on since its conception. Carmichael was an advisor to the chief engineer aboard Formidable until 2390 when he was recalled to the Antares Shipyards and was assigned to a new project – development of the USS Valiant-variants. His most recent assignment was development of the USS Resurrection and her advanced coaxial drive. Carmichael was promoted to lieutenant commander upon completion of this project and was assigned as chief engineer aboard Resurrection when she was turned over to Starfleet’s Shadow Operations division. His assignment aboard Resurrection is to keep the coaxial drive functioning and to work out the bugs. __FORCETOC__